The objectives of this research program are as follows: (1) continue studies on alloxan and ninhydrin as possible probes for glucoreceptors in beta cells; (2) continue studies on the steric structural analysis of alloxan, ninhydrin, and D-glucose; and evaluate specific analogues of D-glucose and related agents for insulin redease activity; (3) continue studies on the role of the microtubular-microfilamentous system in glucose-induced insulin release; (4) continue studies on the development of an in vitro insulin release system using isolated plasma membranes and isolated beta granules.